


Nekotaku

by IfSugarWasSpicy (Neitos_Coffee_Shop)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demoncest, Kinda soft ngl, M/M, Sub Leviathan, but levi doesn't get dick onscreen in this, catboy satan, dom satan, especially when he's dressed up all pretty and fucking the hell out of levi, give me more of him please, levi is a masochist but satan spoils him with compliments, maybe i'll do more of this pair, satan's the only one for me who can pull of wearing subby outfits and still dom, soft and very suggestive, turns out levi likes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitos_Coffee_Shop/pseuds/IfSugarWasSpicy
Summary: Levi asks Satan to wear a cat outfit so he can take pictures... but does he really know what he's getting himself into?
Relationships: Leviathan/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Nekotaku

Levi was waiting outside of Satan's room, hesitant to go in. He had really tried his best to pitch the lingerie and cat outfit to Satan, but he wasn't sure how convincing he was. He had given up on the conversation and walked out, but a few hours later realized he had still left the outfit in Satan's room. If his brother wasn't going to wear it, he was going to put it to use himself. Maybe someone would pay to see a pathetic otaku neko, maybe they'd be into calling him names and giving him tips while sending him hate comments. That's how it usually went on his OnlyFans, and honestly he wasn't complaining.

He knocked on the door, softly at first, then loudly. Neither knock got an answer. He sighed and opened the door anyway, walking inside. 

"Satan?" He called out, but the demon was nowhere to be seen. He walked past a messy bookshelf, and noticed a blond head of hair peeking up from a stack of books. He walked closer to find, curled up between book stacks, Satan sitting down and happily reading a book.

Leviathan stopped dead in his tracks. Black ears poked out of blond locks, and a fluffy black tail trailed out from under Satan’s black skirt, replacing where his real tail would be. The black cat-shaped keyhole top finished off the look, giving Levi a good look at Satan’s toned chest.

Levi felt his face heat up. Satan looked so much better than he thought he would, he almost couldn’t take it. He wanted to turn around and leave before Satan noticed him. 

Satan looked up from his book and, upon noticing Levi, grinned sheepishly.  
"Ever heard of Sherlock Holmes? I'm sure you've watched something that referenced him. Come here, sit down. I'll read to you."

"No, it's okay, I should go, I didn't even mean to walk in here, I--" Leviathan yelped when Satan yanked him down by the arm, rolling his eyes.

In stunned silence, Levi watched, rather than listened, to Satan read out loud. He tried not to let his eyes wander, but Satan was so focused on reading, and a little peek wouldn't hurt. The outfit belonged to Levi, after all.

 _The outfit was Levi's, meaning he could wear it after Satan._ He blushed at the thought.

After a chapter, Satan closed and put down the book. "Not fair of you to be undressing me with your eyes like that when I already have so little on." He drew Levi's face up to his with his fingertips. "I'm reading, not dancing, right? So you should be looking at my lips, not my hips."

Leviathan gulped, turning all shades of pink. "Why did you decide to put it on after all?"

"Let's say, curiosity killed the cat." Satan smirked at Levi's expression. "Though, at this rate, the cat might just kill you."  
Levi, feeling a little dizzy, breathed harshly through his nose and pulled himself away, covering his face. 

Satan laughed. "Like what you see? Asmo would say white's more my color, but hey! Maybe we could get white for me and you could wear this, and we could match." He scooched up closer to Levi, bringing his face close enough to whisper softly into the older one's ear. "The tail's surprisingly comfy. Can't believe you had all this. What other kinds of things do you have that I don't know about? Naughty thing, I bet you have a whole wardrobe full of things Asmo picks out for you, and you put them on all by yourself. Invite me, next time. At least someone will be there to call you cute."

There was no response from Levi, so Satan nibbled on his ear to try and get him to move his hands from his face. "Come on, did I break you or something? Foreplay's no fun when you shut yourself down, little NEET."

Levi moved his hands an inch, peeking through his fingers at Satan. "Do you really think I'd look cute in that stuff?"

Satan scoffed. "You have to, or you wouldn't have so many subscribers to that human website. How is it? Do they appreciate how cute you are, how special every little part of you is? They'd better. Then again, maybe they insult you. You seem to like that kind of thing, maybe they try to get you off. Little masochist." Satan pressed a small kiss against his brother’s hair.

Leviathan put his hands down the rest of the way, frowning. "I'm not a masochist."

Satan chuckled, nuzzling his face into Levi's neck. "I sure hope not, because I don't think I could be mean to you when you're like this. Not when you're so red and shy and adorable. Now I know how Beel feels, I can barely stop myself from eating you up, mostly because I know you'd like it so much. Can we trade outfits now? You'd make such a cute kitty, Leviathan. And I'd take such good care of you. You could sit in my lap while I read and play your little games all day long." He planted a deep, long kiss on Levi's neck. It was more of a bite than a kiss.

Leviathan covered his face again and collapsed into Satan's arms. "That's cheating."

Satan laughed again. "Sorry, did I go too hard on you? I should've been nicer about it, I know you can't handle compliments. Well, you wanted to take pictures of me, right? Are they going to be solo, or would you like to join in?"

Leviathan reaches down and tugs a little on the tail, enjoying the tiny groan that escapes Satan's mouth. "Depends on how I feel when the camera's out, I guess." He was glad Satan couldn't see his smile, he'd just get teased more for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Lemme know how I did in the comments, and if you want more of this pair! Kudos are highly appreciated, it helps me find motivation to write this stuff.
> 
> If you liked this, please consider giving me a tip on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/hauntedheart) 💜


End file.
